1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for a slide rail.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, there are two slide rails mounted between a server and a rack to allow the server to move along the rack. However, because the racks are not manufactured to precise widths, sometimes, the racks do not match the distance between two mounting brackets that are fixed to opposite sides of the rack, making installation of the racks difficult. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.